Tu y yo juntos ¿Jugamos a los bolos?
by PinketDiana
Summary: Todo un día que gira alrededor de la bolera. Unas cosas... llevan a otras y... ¡Acaban durmiendo juntos! ¿Qué pasará? One-shot.


**Nota de la autora:** _Bueno, vi este capitulo del que se me ocurrieron hacer one-short. Estaban tan adorables en este que no me pude contener._

**Aclaraciones:** _Este capítulo es el 13 de "The Looney Tunes Show". Específicamente por si alguien no se sabe el número, es el de la bolera. Daffy va a la bolera._

Decliner: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Gracias por leer, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

[The Looney Tunes Show. (capítulo 13)]

* * *

Tú y yo... juntos.

_**Celos.**_

Celos era lo que sentía cuándo lo veía pasar tanto tiempo con sus amigos. Lo peor de todo era que le quitaba su atención... la atención que tanto valoraba. Sabía que él a Daffy no le gustaba... no le agradaba. Por eso siempre le daba tontas excusas sobre clase de canto o alguna que otra cosa sin importancia para que no les acompañasen. Odiaba, sobre todo, al raro extraterrestre. Lo odiaba..., lo aborrecía. Miraba a 'su' pato de una forma distinta, un brillo en sus ojos deslumbraban cada vez que lo veía, siempre intentaba estar cerca, quizás demasiado y todo eso lo llenaba de celos. Unos celos que cada vez le costaba más controlarlos.

Tenía resentimiento hacía Bugs. Mucho resentimiento. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado destacar cuándo el conejo siempre acababa quitándole el protagonismo? Se lo había permitido muchas veces pero ahora que últimamente tenía la oportunidad de destacar en la bolera... no podía permitir que el conejo se la interrumpiera... por mucho que quisiera pasar tiempo con él. Se montó en el coche dando la excusa de que Bugs no había podido ir por su "clase de canto". Se sentía algo más por ello... pero esta era su oportunidad. Ese era su lugar y su grupo en el que podía destacar y seguir sintiendo como cuando él era el cabecilla, cuándo era él el protagonista de todo.

Entró a la bolera y de nuevo ahí estaba Terry... su peor enemigo de ese lugar, desde hace ya más de tres meses. Siempre se las daba de listo y de interesante cuándo ganaba o cuándo creía hacer méritos importantes. Quería superarlo, demostrarle que no era ese "pato Tonto" que tanto había dicho. Quería destacar para demostrarle a sus amigos que podían valorarlo y sobre todo que era alguien... demostrarle a Bugs que valía.

-¡Compré nachos!- Dijo Daffy llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros.- Cogí tu cartera Porky- le advirtió- espero que para después tengas más dinero- le exigió.

No respondió ante las palabras o exigencias del pato, simplemente suspiró y vió como se comía sus nachos. Empezaron a ponerse los nombres en la máquina de inscripción.

"The"  
"The"  
"The"  
"Caca"

Empezaron a jugar y Daffy se sentía satisfecho... por fin sobresalía. Una parte de si le pedía permanecer con el conejo cada segundo pero... otra parte de él le aconsejaba que por un tiempo se alejara un poco de él, que intentara destacar en algo sin la ayuda de Bugs. Que intentara sacarlo de su cabeza, de su mente... y sobre todo de su corazón.

* * *

Se aburría en casa, quizás demasiado. Echaba mucho de menos a Daffy. Lo extrañaba más de lo que él se imaginaba mucho más. Le dolía hacerlo. Lo odiaba. Pero necesitaba a ese pato como nunca hubiese creido. ¿Dónde podía ir? Estaba solo... para su desgracia estaba solo. De pronto le llegó un mensaje de anuncio de la bolera. 'Competición de bolos. Próximo evento. Consumaciones gratis'.  
"Jum..."-pensó- "¿Por qué no?. Esta claro que no tengo mucho más que hacer." Sin decir más salió de la casa, hacía ese lugar de el mensaje. La bolera.

* * *

¡Otros cuatro bolos!. Saltaba de felicidad, quería hacer un pleno, pero estaba feliz por que era mucho más de lo que su grupo aspiraba de él. Se sentía especial y protagonista... aunque le faltaba algo... y odiaba saber que era ese 'algo' que le faltaba.

-Viejo- saludó el conejo con algo de enfado. ¡¿Esto era lo que hacía todos los jueves cuando iba a 'su clase de canto'?!.. Por ahora no diría nada. Se fue hacía Porky, no sin antes mirar de arriba a abajo al extraterrestre en señal de 'Ten cuidado. Pato mío.'. Según él, todo eso lo dejaba claro.

-Porky- saludó al pequeño cerdito- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó poniéndose en frente de este.

-Bien. ¿Y tú que tal? ¿Cómo van tus clases de canto?- "¡Oh, Dios me van a pillar!" Fue todo lo que alcanzó a pensar antes de tapar la boca del conejo y del pato, quiénes intentaban luchar por quitárselo de encima. Después de mucho movimiento el pato Daffy acabó en el suelo.

-Daffy tu turno- preguntó su amigo peludo.

-Ver y aprender- dijo tras coger la bola. Lanzarla y tirar 5 bolos. Saltó en señal de que lo había hecho bien.

-Miren, la abuelita- dijo Bugs al ver a la anciana con una bola. Señal de que el torneo de equipos estaba empezando, por lo menos, la fase de prácticas.

-Suerte, pato tonto- Dijo Terry con todo su orgullo- te vamos a dar una paliza. Y ten cuidado con tu novia que parece furiosa, tal vez la hice rabiar.- ¿Novia? ¿Qué novia? Miró hacía su derecha y vió a Bugs algo cerca, mirando atentamente a Terry furioso. Se sonrojó ante la cercanía.

-No es mi novia- se sonrojó aún más por como sonó.- En todo caso, sería mi novio. ¡estúpido!- a los segundos se dió cuenta de como había sonado. Menos mal que lo había susurrado. Creía que nadie lo había escuchado, así sería mejor.

-Me encantaría ser tu novio Daffy- dijo Bugs con algo de burla ante esas palabras... pero algo mu en el fondo de él le decían que esas palabras tenían cierta... ¿Certeza?.- Pero callate cuando te digan algo, no lo empeores ¿Vale?.- le ayudó a levantarse y se fue hasta donde estaban todos sus compañeros.

-No te queda dinero Porky- gritó furioso tirando la cartera del cerdito en otra dirección- ¿Cómo compro yo ahora nachos?- preguntó enfadado.

-Toma viejo- le dió 20$.

Se marchó a comprar nachos y cuando volvió... ahí estaban de nuevo, vitoreando a Bugs... de nuevo sobresaliendo. Genial, ni... en su lugar especial podía destacar. Ni con sus tontos amigos podía sobresalir. ¡Genial!. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Tiró los nachos al suelo y se acercó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- "Esta vez" pensó decepcionado y triste.

Todos voltearon para ver al pato. ¿Y los nachos? Pensaron todos.

-Era tu turno de tirar y como no estabas pues Bugs tiró y ha hecho un pleno. Es genial jugando.

-Si, como en todo al parecer- susurró con indiferencia.- Tengo que irme. Me siento mal.- Dijo con una mano en la barriga. Aquella escena le producía algo de dolor... un dolor punzante.

-¡No señor!- dijo Terry- el famoso Daffy Duck tiene miedito de que le demos una paliza.- sonrió orgulloso, como siempre.

-¿Miedo de ti?- preguntó encarandolo- Ni en tus más dulces sueños, fantasma. ¡Dame una bola!.- exigió.

-No.. Daffy... ¿Por qué no dejas mejor que tire Bugs? Es mejor hacer un pleno- la gota que colmaba el vaso era esa.

El conejo sabía como se estaba sintiendo el pato... e iba a acabar con esto.

-No, yo me tengo que ir. Además había sido un pleno de suerte... yo soy muy malo jugando, todo lo aprendí de Daffy. Mejor que juegue él.- Dijo empezando a caminar.

Daff se quedó asombrado ante tales palabras y por un momento se sentió como subiendo al cielo por uno de los mejores halagos que el conejo le había brindado.

Iba a decir algo pero el conejo ya se había marchado. Acabaron de jugar y practicar durante muchas horas. Todos estaban agotados, y cierta criatura echaba de menos, bastante, a otra.

-Vamonos- dijo convencido de querer salir de ahí ya- mañana a las siete. Entrenamiento. ¡Vamos a ganar esa copa sea como sea. - dió animos.

Se marchó a casa, donde supondría que un conejo ya estaría durmiendo.

-¿Bugs?- preguntó tras haber entrado por la puerta.

-Aqui, Daff- ¿Se había quedado despierto?- Te estuve esperando- ¿Para esperarlo? Si fuera sido una chica... ahora mismo se le estaría derritiendo el corazón.

-Gracias- susurró para que nadie lo escuchara- ¡Oye Bugs!- llamó su atención, ahora hablando alto- Quedate mañana... podemos jugar todos juntos.- "Has demostrado ser un amigo de verdad... me da igual lo que pueda pasar" 'Amigo' esa palabra siempre le golpeaba, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso.

-Gracias- se acercó y le besó la mejilla.- Daffy...¿Te puedo pedir algo?- preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres tonto conejo? Aprobecha ahora que ya no tendrás esta oportunidad nunca más.- dijo intentando sonar enfadado.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- el pato escupió todo el zumo de zanahoria que estaba bebiendo.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó asombrado- D-dormir c-con tigo...- Estaba tan coloroda, entre la tos y la vergüenza se estaba muriendo.

-No..., 'solo' dormir- remarcó cada palabra.- Eres muy mal pensado Daffy Duck. Tengo frío- "Estamos en pleno verano, idiota" pensó el conejo- y quiero tu compañía. Eres mi amigo... ¿Vale?- otra vez aquella maldita palabra.

-Esta bien- dijo algo más tranquilo. Empezaron a subir las escaleras y sus nervios iban apareciendo de nuevo con cada paso. ¡Iba a dormir con el conejo! ¡Su sueño se estaba cumpliendo...! "aunque no era exactamente un sueño. Eran amigos, no pareja. Iban a dormir cada uno en una parte de la cama, no uno sobre el otro o con las manos entrelazadas o algo por el estilo. No habrá un beso, solo unas buenas noches. Y sobre todo.. nadie dirá 'te quiero' o 'te amo'."

-Hasta mañana- dijo Bugs entre feliz y triste por las palabras que, sin querer, el pato había dicho en voz alta.

Cuando vió que el pato estaba dormido, le dió un pequeño beso en el pico... como siempre había querido.

-Te quiero- dijo feliz.- y también pienso como tu... sería perfecto acostarme a tu lado, darte un beso y decirte te quiero... hasta la mañana siguiente.- ¡Se estaba volviendo un maldito cursi por culpa del pato!.

La mañana siguiente pasó algo rápido, excepto el momento incómodo en el que habían despertado uno sobre el otro, en una posición algo comprometida. Y sus rostros muy cerca... demasiado.

Llegó tarde, quizás como cuatro horas tarde. Sus 'amigos' se habían enfadad con él.

-Da igual- dijo el pato- además hasta las 12 no abren la bolera. Nos vemos luego- dijo arrancando de nuevo su coche-pato.

Llegada la hora, empezaron a jugar y llegaba la ronda final.. donde lanzaba Bugs. Si hacía un pleno, como había estado haciendo casi siempre, ganaba, si no... podían perder.

-Vamos Bugs.- lo animaron todos, menos Daffy que estaba demasiado pensativo.

Se volteó para ver a Daff y lo vió con la mirada perdida. "Es su momento". Pensó. Se cayó al suelo e hizo como si se hubiese roto la pierna.

-¡Ay!- se quejó- Yo no puedo jugar así... será mejor que tires tú Daffy- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias conejo- dijo antes de prepararse para tirar. - Por todo- dijo refiriéndose a lo de anoche.

Solo recibió una sonrisa por parte del conejo.

-Tu puedes Daff- dijo dándole ánimos.

Lanzó la bola con toda la concentración que pudo y... falló. No tiró ni un bolo.

Vió al conejo acercarse y susurrarle. "No pasa nada Daff... todos fallamos alguna vez".

-¡Tiro en falso!. El señor Daffy tiene permiso para tirar de nuevo- Se escuchó la voz de Chip por el intercomunicador.

-Venga Daff, otra oportunidad. No falles. Solo tienes que tirar cuatro o cinco bolos. ¿Puedes hacerlo?- preguntó.

-Eso es lo que siempre algo.- dijo intentando sonar seguro.

-Bien, hazlo. Demuéstrales a todos lo que yo ya se... que vales mucho. ¡Tu puedes!- dijo dejando al pato asombrado.

Tiró la bola, y esta empezó a marchar bien, parecía que iba a hacer un pleno cuando la bola se torció y acabó por no tirar ningún bolo.

-Y el equipo de Terry gana este pequeño campeonato de la semana. Hasta la semana que viene- se volvió a escuchar por el intercomunicador.

Salieron de la bolera y se estaban dirigiendo a la bolera.

-Te quiero- dijo el pato sin pensar demasiado.

Bugs freno en seco, casi atropellando a una anciana con el coche y chocando con un camión.

-¿¡Qué?!- preguntó sorprendido por la situación y las palabras del pato.

-¡Que te quiero! ¿Estás sordo?- preguntó intentando quitarle importancia.

-No, no lo estoy. Pero tú- dijo apuntándolo con el dedo- lo podías haber dicho en otro lugar. ¡En casa!- dijo feliz.

-¿Por qué sonríes, tonto conejo?- dijo mirando al frente, era demasiado vergonzoso para mirar hacía su cara- casi nos matamos.

-Por que yo también te quiero- dijo besándolo suavemente en el pico, como la noche anterior. "Esto es como mi sueño" pensó Daff.

Llegaron a casa, y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Bugs y lo besó sin dejar de repetirle:

-Te quiero- decía una y otra vez- aprovecha ahora a escucharlo, por que no te lo diré en mucho tiempo- sonrió orgulloso.

-No te preocupes lo estoy grabando- dijo tranquilo. ¿Iba en serio?. Le daba igual, ahora mismo no podía pensar.- Yo también te quiero... y ahora vamos a ser tu sueño realidad. Querido Daff.- ¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo se había enterado? Se preguntó el patito.

-Callate orejón- dijo fingiendo estar molesto.

Por fin... se iba a cumplir el sueño de ambos. Por fin su anhelo se iba a producir esa noche...y para todo el resto de su vida.

* * *

_La verdad es que no estoy muy contenta con este fic... pero es que no se me ocurría como cambiarlo... u.u" Espero que a vosotros os guste. _


End file.
